A remote keyless entry system facilitates controlling some functions of a vehicle using a key fob. For example, the key fob may be used to lock and unlock doors, open a trunk, trigger an alarm, start and stop the engine, etc. The key fob sends a signal to the vehicle to wake the vehicle perform the expected action. The key fob includes a transmitter identifier code (TIC) that uniquely identifies the key fob. The vehicle includes maintains a list of TICs that are authorized to control the vehicle's functions. The vehicle includes the TICs through a pairing process.